PotterFell
by TheTwoMind
Summary: If the underground was that of Underfells... Would the rest of the world be the same? Fellified? I think so... So let's see what happens in this timeline of pain and hatred...


**AN: Hey guys! So… This sounds like it's an undertale Xover… And it is, but… It's also not? See the name fit really well with the idea so I used it, and then I had a way to fit the canon characters from it into the story, so I will! Don't worry friends!**

The child walked through the unfriendly street nervously, they had stopped the monsters in this terrifying version of the underground but… They didn't think the entire world would be the same!

"Hey, kid." A voice said getting Frisk's attention. "Over here." The voice said again drawing them to a boy about 12, wearing a black robe like everyone else in the alley, "You're Frisk right?" The boy asked, getting a nod. "Good, follow me, I have to show ya something." He said walking into a dark side-alley. Frisk followed carefully and worried. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt ya, Sans'd have my ass on a stick if I did." The mention of the bonehead himself calmed Frisk down a little. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He introduced himself shrugging the robe off to show him wearing something similar to Sans, the jacket especially. "Your, ah, friend? Of yours asked me to look after ya… I guess I could do that… As long as you don't mind being my servant." Frisk stared at him in shock. "What? Right, Sans said you're from another timeline or something like that… But here it's normal for that. Sometimes people have people be their servants for different reasons. You'll have ta do stuff like my chores, stuff I tell ya to do… That sorta stuff." He explained. "Alright?" Frisk nodded carefully. "Jeez you're so gullible! I could do anything to ya once you agreed!" He laughed. "I'm messin' with ya kid. C'mon, I'll help you get your supplies for Hogwarts, once people know you're with me they won't screw with ya." He said guiding them out to the shops, leaving the cloak on the ground where he'd dropped it.

"Potter." One of the shopkeepers nodded to him with a scowl. "What do you need?"

"Standard 2nd year potions set, and a firsty one for my new servant." He said messing with Frisk's hair quickly.

"Servant huh? Well then, Standard or premium?"

"Premium for both of us, might as well give the kid a reward for everything they're gonna willingly do for me."

"Right away, 10 Galleons."

"Bullshit. Five."

"Seven."

"Deal." Harry nodded taking the sets and handing the bag to Frisk. "Hold this for me kid." The rest of the shops went the same way, Harry buying the most expensive sets and haggling for a lower price.

"C'mon kid, we need to get your wand last, but first we need to go back to that Alleyway." He told them leading them back there and burning the cloak he'd left with a cigarette he'd just lit. "Sans." He called out as Sans appeared leaning on the wall.

" **Sup Bolt?** " He muttered noticing Frisk. " **Frisk.** " He nodded to them as well.

"We finished everything else, my new servant just needs a wand, and a gender label, seriously it's super confusing not knowing."

" **I… I'm not sure. I think they're non-binary?** " He questioned looking to Frisk who meekly nodded.

"Right, so they pronouns for them, got it. Mind givin' me something from your little group? I ain't lettin' my servant get one of those shitty Ollivander wands." He explained as Sans handed him some items. Two bones, one regular and another with a red glow around it. A fire ball and fragment of Asgore's horn. A scale from Undyne and another from Alphys… And some other bits and pieces. "This'll do I guess…" He shrugged. "Do they have any sorta stick I could use?" Frisk held the stick they had used throughout both of their journeys, it had been infused with magical energy from all of the monster magic around it, as well as Frisk's natural magical energy. "Huh…" Harry looked at it and thrust his hand out, splitting it into two exact copies. "There, now you'll have a wand and that stick." He told them before pressing in a brick to create an entrance to a lab of sorts. "I'll be back in a sec. Kid, stay there and don't move an inch." He ordered heading inside.

Frisk stood outside worried, with Sans leaning and chuckling. " **Relax kid, he ain't gonna hurt ya, I've known 'im ever since we got out of the underground, so I trust him as well as people can trust each other 'round 'ere.** " He told them.

"Well that's just heart-warming." Harry said coming out holding a wand, glowing red in the same colour of their SOUL, a different colour to the monsters' red. "Any clue what's with the colour?"

" **SOUL.** "

"Right." He nodded handing it to Frisk. "Alder wood, you know the damn cores. Fits with you though, Alder's uncommon these days since its user is kind, friendly and not rude or stubborn, something that fits ya to a T." He added before vanishing with a crack.

" **C'mon kid, let's get ya home to Tor then.** " Sans said leading them home.

 **AN: Yeah this is short, originally I was going to have the magical world only be like the underground but my brain said no and this is what happened instead, in this version of Underfell Frisk is the original Frisk from undertale, so the Canon of Frisk's RESET causing the timelines to shift around is what happened here, they RESET after something happened after true pacifist, they went to the wrong timeline, Underfell happened, they were the old purple sweater and not the red and black one. Anything else… Oh! Harry and the others in the group you all know in the canon stories are all fellified, but they also have very similar traits to other characters, Harry of course is connected to Sans, clothing, personality… Stuff like that. You can guess who the others are. The group is obviously Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Draco, I added him for funsies!**


End file.
